


玩乐

by Endless (Josiechung)



Series: PLAY BOY [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 警告：同父异母亲兄弟，乱伦，低俗用语，微slut！昀，双渣男！*柴哈在本文里是真的渣，请三思而后行！此外文内有大量真人角色出没，但一切仅为剧情需要，请勿上升至三次元。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Series: PLAY BOY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647577
Kudos: 57
Collections: 可以一读





	玩乐

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：同父异母亲兄弟，乱伦，低俗用语，微slut！昀，双渣男！
> 
> *柴哈在本文里是真的渣，请三思而后行！此外文内有大量真人角色出没，但一切仅为剧情需要，请勿上升至三次元。

刘昊然到办公室的时候张若昀已经来了。不过因为没有人事部的通知，刘昊然也还没把这事告诉秘书，所以人被拦在了办公室门口，此刻正蹲在角落里看手机。不过他反应挺快，一看他来了就立马站直朝他微笑问好，那狗腿的模样专业得让人牙痒。

“刘总早，这个人——”

“新来的秘书，不归公司管，你不用理他。”刘昊然话说得直白，甚至有点羞辱的味道，听得秘书的笑容不自然地愣了一下。可被说的人倒是笑得灿烂，一点没有被冒犯到的感觉，屁颠屁颠地就跟着刘昊然进屋了。还在走廊的秘书这才后知后觉地惊了，没想到自己的老板居然真有把床伴直接养在办公室里的一天。

这本来要送进去的文件突然就烫手了呢。秘书有些为难地想着，可又忍不住好奇地把耳朵往门上贴了贴，想知道这两人此刻正在做什么。

第一次进总裁办公室的张若昀本来幻想的这是一间有着大片落地窗，到处都是禁欲系金属办公家具的房间，结果一进门就被惊呆了。倒不是说他的幻想不对，实际上办公室的实际模样和他脑海里的没差多少，只不过他没想到除了办公区域，这房间居然还在书架后藏了个生活区！从简易的小客厅到浴室再到单独隔开的卧室，普通市民张若昀先生突然深切地体会到什么叫人与人之间的差距，刘昊然的一个办公室都比他住的地儿要大，更别说豪华程度，完全没得比！

大脑突然就有点转不过来的张若昀一会儿想自己待会该坐哪儿，一会儿又想该怎么吹这波彩虹屁，完全没注意刘昊然已经在办公桌前坐下准备开始工作了。

“你家里东西多吗？”

直到刘昊然一句突然的问话，张若昀才赶紧回神看向他。

“什么？”

“给你半天的假收拾够不够。”

张若昀一头雾水，疑惑地笑问：“怎么突然说到我家了？”

“老头不说了要你接回家住吗？”刘昊然悠悠道，视线从桌上的文件转到张若昀身上，似笑非笑地看着他一瞬僵掉的表情。

张若昀眨了眨眼睛，随后笑了出声。“你什么时候知道的？”他好奇地问道，平静的双眼里丝毫没有被拆穿秘密的窘迫或慌张。

“昨天。”刘昊然回道。

“那你还请我当秘书？”张若昀惊讶地笑问。

“在那之后。”刘昊然补充道。

张若昀有些意外地挑眉。“那你今天还让我来上班，没看出来刘总原来好这口。”

“你一上赶着让自己亲弟弟操的人有资格说我吗？”刘昊然说着眼神突然危险了起来，他冰冷地盯着张若昀，悠悠地问，“你从一开始就在做局了？”

“那哪能啊！”张若昀受宠若惊道，“第一次纯属意外，真的，我那时还不知道你长什么样呢！”

刘昊然眯了眯眼睛，仿佛在判断他话里的真假。张若昀见他不信，赶紧接着坦白：“不过说实话最后你给我卡的时候我有猜过是不是你，所以才问了你的名字。但你当时没理我，我也不好确认，还是后来在阿姨她们那儿确定的。”

“所以……”刘昊然不耐烦地开口，张若昀会意立刻接上，“所以第二次是我故意的，这我认。”

刘昊然哼笑了一声，往后一靠眯眼看着张若昀。“兄弟乱伦，你这爱好倒是别致。”

被讥讽的张若昀咧嘴一笑，一脸没什么大不了地回道：“不过是图个爽快，有什么关系。再说了，我心里就没拿你当弟弟，我猜你心里也没拿我当哥哥吧，那我们跟陌生人有什么区别？何况我们都是男的，做再多也不会怀孕，没有后顾之忧怕什么。”

然而一番话过后刘昊然还是冷着脸，张若昀便又转了脑子识趣道：“当然了，你要是觉得膈应，我可以回去。不过事先说明，钱我可不会退给你！”他说着还用手抱了胸一脸守财样。

刘昊然几乎被他气笑，看着面前的张若昀突然就觉得自己越来越看不懂这个人。之前他真的怀疑过张若昀是为了公司的产业接近他，可仔细一想跟在他身边卖屁股能做些什么呢？张若昀是个明白人，不该想不到自己是绝不会让旁人轻易接触到工作文件的。但如果不是为了公司，他图什么？钱这种东西，一旦老头把他接回家就不用愁了。总不能是真的和他做爱做上瘾了吧？

但尽管刘昊然觉得这个想法很可笑，目前来看它却是唯一的解释。毕竟老头也说了，张若昀进公司是为了玩。一个清洁工有什么可玩的？不就是人么。仗着职位的方便，张若昀可以随意出入公司的各个部门，但他肯定是接触不到文件的，职员也不会跟他讨论工作的事情，所以他只能和人闲聊八卦打交道。

工作间隙，茶余饭后，在人们最渴望放松的时候，自动送上门的消遣是很难让人拒绝的。更何况张若昀长着一张男女通吃的脸，要颜有颜有身材有身材，底下那处尺寸也相当不错，操人和挨操都是绝色。所以只要他想玩，自愿被他牵着鼻子走的人定是成堆的。

但自己的出现打乱了张若昀的计划。不过也给了他新的灵感。于是这个人收起了广撒的鱼网想专心钓大鱼，此刻正等着自己上钩。其实这个想法很好，他给的鱼饵也足够诱人。只可惜他低估了自己的胃口。

用鱼饵钓鲨，最终只会把他本人也赔进去。

“裤子脱了，去沙发那儿趴下。”

张若昀一愣，并没有从突然的命令里回过神。

可刘昊然显然没打算等他，自顾自地就又接着说：“茶几底下有润滑剂和按摩棒。”

“你等等。”张若昀快步走到他说的地方去翻东西，没想到还真翻出来一箱子情趣用品，男用女用什么都有，真是花样十足。

“不碰前面只靠后面射出来，不射不许下班。”

“这……我自己来难度也太高了吧？”张若昀为难道。

然而刘昊然不为所动。“你以为三万块这么好赚吗？”

张若昀意欲反驳但又戛然而止，看着手里的一箱子玩具还是唯有妥协：“行吧，谁让你是我老板。”张若昀说着拿起一个跳蛋塞进嘴里含着，像吃糖一样反复舔弄吮吸，同时解开自己的腰带脱下裤子，分开双腿跪趴在沙发上。

刘昊然看了一眼他手上的动作，轻笑一声便收回视线继续读文件。张若昀挤出润滑剂去给自己做扩张，回头时不经意地扫了一眼刘昊然的桌子，才发现沙发的角度摆得特别刚好，斜对着刘昊然的办公桌，恰恰和他的电脑屏幕贴着。平时只要他不抬头或转头根本就不会注意到这里，所以不会影响工作。但只要他稍一放松想往窗外看看，就势必会看向这边。

真是绝妙的观赏区，也不知道当初花了多少心思才找到这个角度，看来大少爷平时工作的时候也没少给自己找乐子。张若昀想着不禁在脑海里幻想出刘昊然平时一本正经地坐在办公桌前欣赏现场版av的场景，想着那人时而不满地皱眉要求更换玩法，或是冷漠地下着各种指示的模样，不知怎么地突然有点背脊发麻硬了起来。

情动的张若昀轻轻地喘息出声，手指缓慢抽插撑开自己的后穴放松肌肉，同时余光偷摸看向认真工作的刘昊然，渴望的视线不时在他脸上和胯部来回扫视，仿佛刻意勾引一般加大了呻吟的声音。

“嗯……”张若昀低吟着用震动的跳蛋浅插穴口进一步放松，被震得发麻的手指笨拙地动作着直至握不住。于是他稍一用力直接把跳蛋塞进了体内，然后一边调高了震动幅度一边去舔湿第二个，重复着刚才的动作又塞进了身体里。这时最里的那个已经被他吸得慢慢靠近了前列腺，剧烈的震动让他整个甬道都跟着酸麻了起来。

微弱的快感一波波涌向熟悉的敏感点，越发开始兴奋的张若昀连忙再加上一个用力地推进身体里。顿时被挤得压上前列腺的快感让他失控地叫了出声，他连忙关小震动幅度减轻刺激，一边扭着腰收缩着身体调整角度，一边拿起按摩棒用润滑剂打湿。

这时已经彻底挺立的阴茎开始慢慢地滴水，然而一成不变的持续刺激很快就因为适应而无法带来更多的快感。张若昀借机喘了口气，打开按摩棒的电源将它抵上后穴，一边想象着刘昊然正在他身后操他一边将按摩棒插入体内。

因此接连碾过前列腺的跳蛋带起了一阵刺激的快感，张若昀爽快地长吟着开始抽动操弄自己的后穴。细长的按摩棒顶着前方的跳蛋直抵上穴心，随着加重的插入一次次撞入他的穴心。激烈的快感持续地击打着敏感的尾椎骨，又传向紧绷的小腹激得他阴茎直跳。

然而这番舒爽的抽动很快就因为手臂的酸软乏力而不得不停下来，陡然中止的快感让张若昀不适地闷哼出声。他喘息地换了个姿势跪坐在沙发上，双手握着按摩棒的底部开始上下摆腰。紧跟着开始摇晃的沙发发出一声抗议的哀鸣，办公桌前的刘昊然下意识看了他一眼，只见张若昀背对着自己卖力地在按摩棒上操着自己，不断张合的穴口处还引出了三根细电线，显然除了按摩棒里面还藏了不少小东西。

“谁让你坐起来了。”刘昊然不冷不热地说道，却因为说得突然而吓得张若昀浑身一抖直接坐到了底。顿时一阵钝痛伴随着强烈的快感让他喷出了一股清液，爽得厉害的人急促地喘着气，过了好一会儿才慢慢地又趴了回去把按摩棒抽出一些。

“趴着手酸……”张若昀迷糊不清地呢喃着，也不知是在抗议还是在自言自语。不过他的确又调高了玩具们的震动幅度，试图借此来减轻自己双手的负担。但是这按摩棒震得越厉害就越是难抓稳，再加上这个姿势发力的角度不好调整，握不住的按摩棒三番四次错过了前列腺，只有无足轻重的弥漫性震动在不痛不痒地刺激着。这种难耐的不满足很快就让张若昀有些气馁地停下了动作。他吸着鼻子自暴自弃地松开手，颤抖的后穴本能地开始收缩直到将按摩棒挤出掉落在沙发上。

越发空虚的后穴顿时传来一阵阵酥痒，前方一直得不到安抚的挺立也在时刻折磨着张若昀的神经。实在是有点受不了的人忍不住回头去看刘昊然，情色的视线黏腻地徘徊在他腿间。纤长的手指缓慢插入体内翻搅出水声，彻底塌下的腰让他的臀部变相撅得更高。

突然安静下来的动作自然而然地引起了刘昊然的关注，即使他刻意不去看张若昀，也很难阻止自己的身体在他肆意勾引的举动中产生反应。张若昀眯着眼关注着他的一举一动，在确定刘昊然已经有感觉后决定赌一把大的。

裸着下半身的人突然朝刘昊然走了过去。垂落的衣摆险险盖住他的下体，却还是能隐约看到挺立的阴茎润湿了一片布料。埋在他体内的跳蛋因为突然的动作不规则地在他体内磨蹭滑出，每往外挪一点就被张若昀夹着屁股吞回去一点，于是他的走路姿势变得像一个学步的模特，摇摇晃晃地仿佛下一秒就要跌倒。

刘昊然皱着眉不悦地看向忤逆他命令的人，可正要责骂的时候张若昀却突然消失。刘昊然一时没反应过来，直到腿间冒出个脑袋才半惊半怒地骂了句脏话。

知道自己坏了规矩的张若昀连忙朝他赔笑，灵活双手快速解开刘昊然的裤头直接含住了他的东西。突然一紧的快感根本没有留给刘昊然拒绝的机会，他狠怒咬牙吸了一口气，抓着张若昀的头发就用力操进了他的喉咙。

“谁让你过来了！”刘昊然一边狠操一边骂道，敏感的阴茎摩擦着粗糙的舌头和上颚没一会儿就完全硬了。那厚重的性爱气息惹得张若昀一阵饥渴，他卖力地上下吞吐吮吸刘昊然的欲望，用喉咙刺激他伞形的顶端，又用舌头去磨蹭他的根部，一直到咸腥的前液流入喉中才终于满足地吮吸着松开了他。

“你只说了不让我碰前面，没说我只能用玩具弄后面。”张若昀一边舔着刘昊然的柱身模糊道，一边用手去顶弄震动的跳蛋。饥渴难耐的身体随着刘昊然的勃起变得越发地兴奋和敏感。

“我想让你抱我。”张若昀说着从桌子底下钻出来直接跨坐在刘昊然身上。

“你放心，我出门之前把自己洗得特别干净。”张若昀喘息着握住刘昊然的阴茎抵上自己的穴口，随即迫不及待地压下腰直接坐了下去。

“啊哈——”“操——”

突然的激烈快感让两人都忍不住呻吟出声。激烈震动着的跳蛋用力地擦过穴心激起一阵过电的快感，同时蹭过顶端的刺激也让刘昊然忍不住小腹紧绷，已经许久没这样玩过的他差点一时把持不住，咬牙扇了一下张若昀的屁股就示意他赶紧抬腰动起来。

得了命令的人迅速卖力地动作起来，勉强踩到椅脚的双腿借力带着上身快速地摇晃挺动，柔韧的腰不停地摇摆着调整角度让刘昊然蹭过前列腺，越堆越高的快感洪水一般冲击着他的神经，张若昀浪叫着喘息不停，作弊贴在刘昊然身上磨蹭的阴茎爽得几乎就要射。

而这时突然在体内摩擦起来的跳蛋显然是火上浇油。起先还没反应过来的张若昀以为只是自己不小心扯到了电线，直到他发现那些跳蛋都在配合着他的节奏与体内的阴茎一起进出着，才意识到是刘昊然在拉扯电线用跳蛋玩他。这陡然翻倍的快感激得张若昀浑身直颤，被剧烈的震动打得浑身发麻的他爽得几乎要叫不出声，硬得像钢板的小腹绷着一股股电击感不停地冲向下身。射精欲望越来越强烈的人激动得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，那又酸又爽的麻刺感激得他一阵抽气，最后终于迎着刘昊然的又一次深入痛快地射了出来。

两处同时高潮的快感爽得张若昀眼前泛白，他痉挛着穴道夹紧了体内的阴茎，被过分挤压的跳蛋疯了一般地刺激着他的前列腺。高潮因此无法停下的张若昀有些后怕地低吟出声，发软的身体求救般抱紧了刘昊然，却被突然抱起按在桌面上狠操了起来。

被撩得有些失控的刘昊然猛烈地挺动着操干痉挛的穴道，粗硬的分身一次又一次碾过前列腺蹭过跳蛋顶上他的穴心。完全无法承受这种快感的男人可怜地呜咽了出声，射得停不下来的阴茎开始酸痛地喷出前列腺液，那仿佛失禁一般的羞耻感激得他浑身发红，湿润的眼眶再也犟不住地哭出了眼泪。

“爽不爽，嗯？下次还敢不敢不听话？”

张若昀神智不清地拼命地摇头，低哑的嗓音颤抖着求饶道：“你快点射、求你了……快射……”

刘昊然得意地哼笑一声，抓着张若昀的后颈低头吻住了他的双唇。霸道的舌头贪婪地翻搅着张若昀的软舌，不停的吮吸粗暴地掠夺着他仅有的一丝空气。因此缺氧的人很快就缩紧了身体，憋红的一张脸眼看就要失去意识。刘昊然用力地咬着张若昀的下唇放开了他，搏动的阴茎配合他咳嗽的节奏肆意地操干烂熟的甬道。

被操得几乎失神的张若昀几乎连哭都不会哭了，混沌的大脑不停炸开刺眼的白光，涣散的视线马上就要失焦，却在最后关头被一句话生生拽了回来。

“哥，你真骚啊。”

刘昊然的一句低语让张若昀瞬间到了二次高潮，抽搐的穴道挤压着敏感的阴茎终于让刘昊然松关射了出来。还在持续震动着跳蛋刺激着刘昊然的神经延长了他的高潮，彻底清空库存的舒爽让他叹息着抖了抖，抽离张若昀的时候还带着一阵酥麻的快感，让他的阴茎没能彻底软下去地半勃着。

但刘昊然还是把自己收了回去整理好服装，同时拍了拍张若昀的屁股示意他起来把衣服穿好。还有些失神的人迷迷糊糊地回到沙发旁捡起自己的裤子，正要穿的时候突然听到身后传来声音，又开始看起了文件的刘昊然平淡地吩咐道：

“以后上班穿正装，把你的乳环戴上。”

张若昀的动作一顿，乖巧地回了句好。

“还有，内裤以后就别穿了，麻烦。”

张若昀回了句是，弯腰把内裤勾出来时才后知后觉地发现自己还含着三颗跳蛋，一时有些拿不准地问道：

“这些……我可以取出来吗？”

刘昊然闻言看了眼他手里的三个开关，又扫过他腿间的三根电线和滴落的精液，回道：

“含着吧，挺适合你的。”

“可这些开关……”

“AV没看过吗，胶带箱子里有。”

张若昀无奈，只好听话地拿起箱子里医用胶带把开关和过长的电线缠起绑在大腿上。好在开关比较小巧，绑在两边的大腿内侧穿上裤子后基本看不出来。不过体内总是感觉想往外滑的跳蛋有些磨人，张若昀不习惯地夹紧了屁股，一边努力忽视那些微弱的快感一边穿好自己的裤子，随后把用过的东西和不要的东西都收拾干净，乖巧地站在一边等待指令。

正好这会儿刘昊然也看完了文件，只见他拿着钢笔在纸上做了些批注，然后在最后签上自己的名字，便合起文件夹让秘书送杯咖啡进来。等待的途中，刘昊然又回到了今早那个无疾而终的搬家话题。

“你刚还没回我话呢，半天时间给你收拾东西够吗？”

“我不是这周末才搬嘛？”

“早晚都一样，房间已经给你收拾好了，你过来就能住。”

“那我——”“刘总，您的咖啡。”

“进来吧。”刘昊然随口应道，视线短暂地落在秘书身上后又回到了张若昀身上，“你刚想说什么？”

“那我今天就搬吧，我等下回去收拾一下。”

“完事了给我消息，我去接你。”

“嗯……不用跟老头先说一声？”

“刘家现在我说了算。”

张若昀恍然大悟，连忙卖乖地笑道：“那就一切都听刘总安排。”

刘昊然轻笑一声，看着张若昀的眼神里带着几分暧昧不清的情愫，让人看不出究竟是喜欢还是厌恶。然而看着他上扬的嘴角，秘书心想应该是不那么讨厌。然而这些相比她刚刚听到的八卦都算不上什么。没想到老板居然要让男人搬到自己家，难道说他们的关系不仅仅是床伴这么简单吗？总觉得自己无意中撞破了什么秘密的秘书赶紧离开办公室，拿起手机打开备忘录就在名为“老板二三事”的标题下又新增了一条纪录。

而就在她刚打完的时候，头顶突然飘过了一句拜拜，她连忙抬头看向走过的男人，立刻起身叫住了他。

“先生你怎么称呼？”

张若昀眨了眨眼睛，笑着回道：“张若昀，日光的昀。”

“好的张先生，我叫宋轶，是刘总的助理秘书。”

“宋小姐好。”张若昀礼貌地笑了笑，“我先走了，明天见。”

宋轶目送张若昀离开，总觉得他这会儿的走姿和来的时候不太一样了。

那天下班之后，刘昊然便开着车去了张若昀的住处接他。出发之前他想着毕竟是搬家，东西可能不少，于是特意让司机从家里开了辆SUV。结果来了一看，好嘛，不仅没有大包小包，连个行李箱都没有。

“你确定？”刘昊然看着张若昀身后那个貌似塞满了的背包问。

“值钱的都在包里了，电器家具我总不能搬走吧，衣服什么的大不了再买呗，这个钱刘总你还是愿意给的吧？”张若昀笑得俏皮道。

“你倒是会打算盘。”刘昊然冷笑一声，转身拉开车门上车。张若昀见状也赶紧开门上车然后把包丢到后排的座位去。

从市区回刘家的路程不算太远，因为为求上下班方便，刘家一直住在市区内一个老楼盘的别墅区里。虽然环境相比新开发的楼盘肯定要差一些，不过也正因为左邻右里的人搬空了不少，反而落得一个清净。

两人到家的时候正好赶上饭点。从书房里出来的刘老爷子在看到张若昀时愣了一下，但也没有太过意外。而张若昀见到这位所谓的父亲也十分平淡，他甚至都没有叫一声爸，只是朝他冷淡地笑了笑就跟着管家进屋收拾行李了。

看戏的刘昊然讽刺地笑了笑，对着有些落寞的父亲数落道：“看来你的大儿子对你也没什么好感嘛。”

“应该的。他和他母亲在外面过了那么多年，我却从来没去看过他们，关心过他们。我对他来说，不过一个有着血缘关系的陌生人。”

“呵，你对你哪个儿子不是这样。”

“昊然——”

“行了，跟我就不必多说了，吃饭吧。”刘昊然坐在桌前拿起碗筷用餐，一旁的阿姨忙着给张若昀准备碗筷，然后又去厨房多加了一个菜以防不够。刚好在新菜完成的时候，张若昀就从房间里出来用餐了。

“这么丰盛？吃得完吗？”说是这么说，真吃起来的时候他倒是不客气地直接一大筷子肉夹到自己碗里。然而吃一口后觉得那里不太对，他看了眼只有他们三人的餐桌，忍不住好奇道：“就咱三？”

刘昊然知道他在问什么，老头对外目前还是已婚的状态，而他的母体也尚在人间，所以按理来说此刻应该也在餐桌上。但实际上他的母亲早在十年前就因为老头的外遇问题和他分开，现在常年居于国外并在那边组建了自己的新家庭，刘家这边的事，包括刘昊然在内，她早就不闻不问了。

“不好意思啊……我不知道……”听完解释的张若昀有些抱歉道，突然可以理解刘昊然和他父亲的关系为什么那么僵，以及他的男女关系怎么这么开放，肯定都是来自父母双方的影响。就和他一样，从小看着母亲和各种不同的人来往，看多了自然也就被熏陶了。不过当初母亲的男女关系就是再复杂，也从来没扯到过她的亲戚上面去，但他却和自己同父异母的弟弟搞上了，这会儿还含着弟弟的精液和父亲一起吃饭，真是青出于蓝胜于蓝。

这么想着张若昀便不自觉地看向了刘昊然，而不知是不是因为想到一起去了，对面的刘昊然也正好抬眼看向他。一时间张若昀突然体内的跳蛋又开始作妖，本来已经习惯了的颤抖又开始变得让他坐立难安，于是他草草地扒完了饭就上楼回房。脱光身上所有的衣服后直接拉开浴室的大门沐浴冲洗。

温热的水很好地舒缓了肌肉的紧张和酸痛。张若昀舒服地叹息着，抽出体内的跳蛋关掉冲干净后随手放在了架子上，然后挤出沐浴露开始清洗身体，却在最放松的时候突然被人从背后抱住。

吓了一跳的张若昀差点就要反手揍人，好在刘昊然直接将他转过来低头吻住了他，张若昀才及时收起动作以免犯错。不过刘昊然是怎么进来的？他记得自己锁门了啊。

“这个浴室是我们共用的，那边还有扇门，你没看到么。”

张若昀语塞，为了扳回一点面子，他决定吐槽道：“你们这么有钱怎么还这么抠，一人一间不行吗？”

“抠和省是两回事。”刘昊然懒得和他多解释，把人按在莲蓬头下冲干净泡沫后就把手插进了他的后穴。

毫无防备地张若昀猛一夹屁股，连忙转身贴上了墙打断刘昊然的动作。

“弟弟，才刚吃完饭呢，你至于吗？何况老头还在家呢，你不怕他知道？”

“你会在意这个？”刘昊然冷笑反问，抓着张若昀的胳膊就把人强行翻了过来摁在墙上，“放松点，我现在不做，就是给你抹点东西。”

“抹什么？”张若昀警惕道，“还有什么叫你现在不做？你别忘了我可是已经下班了。”

“消炎润滑的药，以后我们会做得很频繁，预防你生病用的。”

话音刚落，张若昀就感觉到一股凉意探入了身体里。他本能地夹了夹屁股，然后又被渐渐开始发热的药膏安抚得放松下来。

“今晚到我房间来。”刘昊然吩咐着，抽出手又挖了些药膏涂进去。

“不是……我这活二十四小时制的吗？”张若昀有些不满地抗议道。如果是这样那他觉得一个月三万自己可亏大了。

“那倒不是。可你不会以为能在我家白吃白住吧？”刘昊然说着突然曲起手指按上了前列腺，突然的快感惊得张若昀闷哼一声，有些紧张地缩紧了后穴。

“你给我听好了，只要我在这个家一天，我的话就是绝对。不听，你就给我滚。”

自从搬进刘家之后，张若昀觉得自己的日子过得闲适但又充实。闲适在于每天不愁吃穿住只管着享受就好，充实在于刘昊然不分时间地点场合对他的折腾。

不过最近一段时间刘昊然收敛了很多，大抵是因为他在争取的那个开发可再生能源的项目有些棘手。刘昊然上次见完那个项目顾问之后脸色就不太好，前些日子去征收土地的时候好像也碰了壁。好不容易最近终于把大部分原居民的意向同意书拿到手，却又在安置非原居民的时候出现了新的问题。

他最近每天都在对着城市规划图沉思，马克笔在上面圈圈画画了好几个地方，但又都打上了叉，直到最后只留下一个在项目计划用地西北方的用地。张若昀记得，这就是他最先圈出来的那个地方。

“宋轶，帮我打个电话。”

“是。”前几日已经从助理秘书转正当了工作秘书的宋轶拿起手机拨出一个号码。

“娜娜，是我。”刘昊然接过后不久便笑着打了个招呼，那温柔的语气让张若昀愣了一下，只觉得眼前的刘昊然跟变了个人。

心里十分好奇又有些在意的张若昀小声叫了叫宋轶，然后遮着嘴轻声跟她打听电话那头的人究竟是谁。宋轶有些犹豫地看了刘昊然的背影一眼，似乎不知道能不能说。

“那是……”宋轶想了想，决定避开工作方面的内容回答道，“刘总的未婚妻，欧阳娜娜小姐。”

“未——？！”张若昀有些诧异，不过转瞬又明白地点点头。也是，像他们这种身份的人，为了强强联合自幼定亲的事很是常见。只不过因为刘昊然一直独来独往的倨傲性格让他从没往这方面想，以为他大抵不屑于这些事，可他毕竟是生意人，野心还这么大，利益面前什么不可以利用。

他跟了刘昊然大半年，还是第一次见他联系这个未婚妻，不用想也知道肯定是为了图上的那块地。张若昀轻笑了一声，对他的这种行为不置可否，只是有些可惜今天他怕是又不能开荤了。果然，谈完电话的刘昊然就立刻叫宋轶让司机备车，然后把自己的车钥匙抛给了张若昀。

“你先回家，不用等我。”

“那我不回家出去玩行吗？”张若昀忍不住道，因为他实在是有点憋不住了，刘昊然最近忙得没日没夜，加起来都快一个多星期没碰他了。

“随便。”刘昊然无所谓道。

“谢谢刘总！”张若昀笑着起身在刘昊然唇上碰了一下，随即甩着车钥匙哼着歌大步走了。

刘昊然看了他一眼便收回视线，接过宋轶递来的外套穿好，便也跟着出门了。

和欧阳娜娜约见的地点在她以前最爱去的一家餐厅里。想想自从她出国念书后，刘昊然就已经很久没和她有过联系，连她近日回国的消息也是听老头子提起的。如果不是因为他现在急需要买的这块地是欧阳集团的，怕是也不会想起来要见她。

久别重逢，刘昊然看着面前俨然成熟了许多的女孩一时都有些陌生。不过一开口说话，他就发现女孩还是当年的那个女孩，对他像哥哥一样依赖，但又不只是哥哥的情谊。对于以前就有过一段的两个人来说，旧情复燃并不是一件困难的事，更何况他们还有婚约在身，即使彼此心里的感情已经不再跟当年一样纯粹，但要擦出火花来还是非常简单的。

已经许久没有抱过女人的刘昊然因为难免的新鲜一直做到了半夜，结束后他和欧阳谈了谈有关他们的婚约的事情，又请求她帮自己把那块地皮要下来。欧阳不傻，早就猜到刘昊然突然找他肯定是别有所求。她的父亲最近几年在和刘氏的竞争中频频失利，因此心里对刘昊然多少有些不满。虽然不至于在明面上为难他，但肯定不会轻易让他得逞。可欧阳知道父亲这也只是因为面子问题一时气不过，毕竟也曾是叱咤风云的金融巨头，如今被一个年轻人打得节节败退，心里肯定不乐意。但从他自始至终不提解除婚约一事就能看出，他心里还是认同刘昊然的。

所以解决这件事的方法其实很简单，只要他们成为了一家人，刘氏的壮大对于欧阳集团来说就不是威胁而是机遇。

“其实我这次回国主要也是为了我们的婚事。我们已经订婚很久了，你不觉得，也是时候了吗？”

刘昊然敲了敲手里的酒杯，沉默权衡了一下利弊后，同意道：“好，那我们结婚吧。”

商界龙头正式联姻的新闻很快就传了开来。借着刘昊然正式成功拿下了可再生能源开发项目的喜庆时机，两家紧跟着就开始筹划两人的婚事。因此越发忙碌的刘昊然自然没有时间再去管张若昀。事实上，好像自从上次张若昀拿着他的车钥匙离开公司后，他就再没有见过这个人，首先公司不去，家也不知道回没回过，仔细数数应该也有一个多月了。

刘昊然倒是不担心张若昀会出事，他只是怕自己的车被他折腾坏了。毕竟张若昀的开车技术他是亲自领教过的，普通拐个弯都能跟人家追尾，还直接上了拖车，也得亏人家女车主大方不跟他计较。

想着刘昊然还是有些不放心，趁着欧阳去试婚纱的间隙就给张若昀打了个电话。但他没想到电话打通后对面居然响起了一个女声。

“你好？”

“张若昀呢。”

“他在洗澡——欸，出来了——若昀，找你的。”

若昀？刘昊然皱了皱眉，不免有点好奇女子的身份。

“谁啊？”张若昀的声音远远地飘来，然后接过了电话，问道，“哪位？”

“我的车呢。”刘昊然单刀直入。

张若昀一顿，似是没料到刘昊然会给他打电话。“好着呢，你要用我待会给你开回公司？”

“开回家吧，我不在公司。”

“你不在公司？”张若昀意外道，但转瞬又想起他最近的婚事，了然道，“挑婚纱呢？”

“嗯。”刘昊然应了一声，“今晚娜娜回家里吃饭，老头让你回来见见。”

“见家长啊……”张若昀有些为难道，“行吧，那我也带个人回去给你们见见。”

电话说完后张若昀就把手机扔回床上吹头发去了。坐在一旁的女人好奇地朝他问了一句电话那头的人是谁，张若昀便停了吹风机擦着半干的头发出来道：

“刘昊然啊，来电显示不写着吗。”

“真是刘昊然啊？”女人显然还是有些不信，“你真是刘家的私生子？”

“你上次不都见过我俩在一块了吗？”张若昀笑道。

“你说上次车祸的事？”女人似乎想起了什么趣事忍不住笑出声，“我还以为你是他司机呢。”

“喂喂喂，我有这么差吗？”张若昀无语道，“行了，换身衣服吧，今晚跟我回家。”

女人刚还笑着呢，突然就没了声。她惊讶地看着张若昀，道：“你在逗我吧？”

“他带他对象回家吃饭，我带我对象回家吃饭，有什么不对吗？”

女人失笑。“我们才认识了一个多月，这就算处对象了？”

“欸你可不能赖账啊，你睡了我一个多月呢！不能始乱终弃！”

“去！”女人笑着把枕头丢向张若昀，起身去衣柜里翻衣服。她对着镜子挑了两条不同的裙子放在身上对比，视线经过反射看向身后的正在系扣子的男人，想了想还是拆穿道：

“你是不想输给他吧。”

张若昀低头一笑，否认道：“我干嘛跟他比。”

“男人都这样，嘴上说着不介意，心里还是会有落差。他是嫡子，你是私生，刘家的一切将来都是他的，你留在他身边肯定要看他脸色过日子，心里怎么会不计较。”

“那照你这么说，我应该主动跟他争家产，然后自立门户，以后眼不见为净。带你回去吃饭算是个什么骚操作？”

“因为你要的不是刘家的家产，而是他心里的一块地儿。”

张若昀手上一顿，回过头来看向女人。已经换好衣服的女人挑眉朝他一笑，勾着手里的小包走到他面前却又跟他擦肩而过。

“其实道理很简单，你把他当成了自己的猎物，自然不希望他被其他人抢走。”女人边说边坐在玄关处给自己穿上精致的高跟鞋，然后对着一旁的镜子仔细检查自己的妆容，顺便从小包里拿出一根口红补了下唇妆。期间她对着镜子里映射的男人笑了笑，直白地说出了他心里不敢承认的事实。

“你对他，就跟你对我一样。只不过你能让我和我前男友分手，但你没办法让他不娶欧阳娜娜。于是你就有样学样，因为你知道他跟你是同一种人，都把对方当猎物，都想要霸占对方，所以你得不到的，你要让他也得不到。”

张若昀意外地看着女人，然后认栽地笑了出来。女人得意地加深了嘴边的笑容，转过身来朝他勾了勾手指示意他靠近些，亲手替他整理好衬衣的领口和领结。

“待会路上顺便把戒指买了吧。”女人温柔地替他抚平布料，有些狡黠地朝他眨了眨眼睛，“他们婚礼的日子我看过了，是大吉。”

张若昀眯着眼睛打量着女人精打细算的模样，忍不住感叹道：“我之前怎么就没发现你这么聪明懂事善解人意？”

“所以你才觉得我好啊。”女人自豪道。

“怎么办，我越来越喜欢你了，我一定爱上你了。”张若昀笑着搂住女人的腰低头就要去吻她，却被人嫌弃地拍开了脸。

“行了别弄花我的妆。走吧，我们挑戒指去。”

“等等。”然而玩笑归玩笑，有些事能不能成张若昀心里还是有数的，“刘昊然不会同意的让我们的婚礼一起办的。”

但出乎他意料的是，女人却十分笃定地让他放心。张若昀不解，可不管他如何追问女人都不愿意过多解答，只让他耐心地等着，说是今晚就知道答案了。决定冒险信她一次的张若昀点点头，听从女人的安排便和他一起去置办婚戒。

两人这一趟出门一逛就是好几个小时，期间刘昊然不停地收到银行短信的提示，提醒他名下的某张信用卡被刷了多少多少钱。这卡给了张若昀这么久，还是第一次见他用。虽然信息里没有写明具体的消费内容，但只要回想一下刚才在电话里听到的那个女声，刘昊然大致也能猜到他都把钱花在什么地方了。只是没料到他们一逛逛了几个小时还没买够，临近欧阳试完衣服准备回去的时候，刘昊然接到了来自银行的电话。对方说现在有一笔八十万的代付款账单超出了可用的固定额度，问他是否确定启动信用临时额度，允许交易。

刘昊然挂起了电话回头拨给张若昀，正在准备签字的人笑着接起了电话，一边牵着女人的手欣赏她新戴上的戒指，一边道：“喂？你接到银行电话了？”

“一百万还不够你花，都买什么了？”

“戒指啊！”张若昀理所当然道。

“戒指？”刘昊然皱眉，跟在一旁的欧阳好奇朝他比了询问的眼神，却被他无视了过去，“你无缘无故买什么戒指。”

“怎么，就许你结婚不许我娶老婆？”张若昀挑眉道。

刘昊然闻言眉头皱得更紧，他想起了方才听到的那个女声，不知为何突然有点来气。“你结婚花我的钱？”

“什么你的钱，这张卡给我了那就是我的钱。不过没想到刷爆了。但也没关系，剩下那三十万你不乐意就不付，我分开刷，自己给。”张若昀说着就让柜台的小姐取消交易重来一遍，但话才到一半就被刘昊然打断了。

“不用，我会让银行放行。”刘昊然说着拉开车门坐进车子里，冷淡地对着电话丢下一句“你自己想好怎么还”便挂了。

电话这头的张若昀暗下了眼色轻声一笑，刚把手机放回口袋里就听到柜台小姐说是已经交易成功了。他微笑着接过笔在流水上签下刘昊然的名字，然后握着女人的手和他一同离开商场准备回家。

晚高峰的城市道路多少有点堵车。待张若昀他们回到车库的时候，刘昊然和欧阳娜娜也刚刚才下车。毫无预料地直接打了个照面的四人面面相觑，最后还是张若昀率先回神牵着女人上前问好。

“介绍一下，这是我女朋友，或者说未婚妻吧，虽然没有订婚但我们准备结婚了。”张若昀笑着对两人道，但眼睛主要是看着刘昊然说的。

不过率先给出的回应的却是一旁的欧阳娜娜。“艺昕姐！”只见突然拉住了手的两位女士都十分热情地看着对方，完全没料到这一幕的两位男士都一时有点意外，一直到欧阳娜娜开口向刘昊然解释才明白这是怎么回事，“啊……我之前可能没跟你说过，艺昕姐是我的表姐，很小的时候我们就一起玩了，后来我刚到国外的时候也是她一直在照顾我。”

张若昀闻言看向一旁朝自己比了个得意眼神的唐艺昕，总算明白她之前的自信都是哪来的。

“刘总好，我叫唐艺昕。”唐艺昕很快收回了看向张若昀的视线，转而朝刘昊然伸出手问好，此时穿戴在她手指上的一枚精致的钻戒十分引人注目。

刘昊然礼貌地握了握唐艺昕的手，只觉得这张脸自己好像曾经见过，便问：“唐小姐看着有些眼熟，我们之前见过？”

“之前在再生能源开发项目的招标会上我见过刘总，但你记得的应该是几个月前的小车祸吧。”唐艺昕笑着回道。

“是，我想起来了。”刘昊然恍然道，“上次的事故真不好意思。招标会我有印象，如果我没记错的话，你应该是作为欧阳集团的特聘顾问发言的，实不相瞒你当时的那些话对我后来的计划很有启发。”

“刘总过誉了。”唐艺昕谦虚地收回了手道。

“我看人一向很准，唐小姐是个对市场嗅觉很敏锐的人才，如果你愿意，刘氏永远欢迎你。”

“欸欸欸，你怎么光明正大撬我家的墙角啊！”欧阳越听越不对劲，连忙拍着刘昊然的胳膊打断道。这突然的介入一下子让气氛变得活跃起来，刘昊然笑着握住她的手安抚了一下，方才那有些互相试探的氛围瞬间消失不见。笑起来纯真又甜美的欧阳趁势也向张若昀做了个自我介绍，双方相互熟悉过后便一起进了屋，和客厅里等着的刘老爷子先后问了个好。

第一次的家宴相对顺利。或许是因为刘老爷子如今在家里已经没有什么实权，对于两个儿子的婚事也插不太上话，所以一顿饭下来基本上就只有刘昊然和张若昀在各自打听对方的想法和计划。而当得知张若昀打算和他们同一天结婚时，刘昊然几乎是感觉到了赤裸裸的挑衅。可张若昀想必是胜券在握，不然他不敢这般狂妄。果然，他话音刚落，一旁的欧阳娜娜就兴奋十足地点头说好。那一刻，刘昊然真心有种想用手捂住她嘴巴的冲动，但此时动手已经晚了，而且就算他真的这么做，结局怕是也不会改变。

思及此处，刘昊然看向唐艺昕的目光也不由得有些针对起来。因为不论他怎么想，都想不出来她选择和张若昀站在同一阵线的原因。欧阳娜娜的娘家虽然在商界没有什么名望，但唐艺昕凭着自己的能力也在业界里闯出了一点名望。这样一个聪明且有实力的女人，为什么要自降身价和张若昀这样一个无名无分的私生子鬼混。如果只是玩玩那不出奇，可结婚？嫁给张若昀不仅没有任何物质上的好处，甚至连精神上的富足都无法保证。她疯了么。

而面对刘昊然的眼神质疑，唐艺昕只是回了个让人看不懂的笑容。世界上很多事情都不是三言两语就能解释清楚的，尤其是牵扯到感情二字的时候。如果应该回答一句为什么，那就当她爱上了别人家的小狗，舍不得放手了。其实从几个月前的那场意外的事故开始，张若昀就像一条别人家的小狗突然闯入了唐艺昕的世界。或许第一眼见到的时候只是惊艳于他的模样很讨自己喜欢，转眼第二天就已经把人忘得一干二净。可当他再次闯入她的世界并且还赖着不走的时候，曾经的心动就会自然而言地成为一种贪欲，让她即使明知道他另有所属，也想在他身上加上自己的项圈，并在不知不觉中，自我催眠地相信自己也是他的主人。

所以对于唐艺昕来说，张若昀也是她的所有物。她可以大方地接受自己家的小狗和别人亲近，甚至回到原来的主人身边或者另寻新欢，但她手里始终要牵着一根绳，在她想要的时候，随时随地宣誓自己的主权。尽管这种主权可能只是形式上的，尽管她的小狗与自己的亲近和对自己的爱意可能都是假的，尽管从始至终他都只是在利用她来得到原来主人的爱和重视，她都无所谓，不在乎。因为自始至终她的目的都只是得到张若昀，而不一定非得独占他。

不过这件事唐艺昕想得透彻，欧阳娜娜却不一定。她也许不至于对刘昊然的真面目一无所知，但单纯的女孩心里还是容易对所谓的爱情产生幻想。她会想着过去的一切都只是过去，只要他们结婚了一切都会不同。她甚至还可能妄想着自己会成为刘昊然的唯一，会得到他所有的爱和呵护。却不知道狩猎者的本性就是贪婪二字，而自己对他的痴心妄想只会成为他有恃无恐的助推力。

心里担心女孩的唐艺昕不由得为她的将来感到一阵悲哀，她想方设法地试图让她停止这种自虐的行为，让她学会成熟，变得现实，然而没有受过伤的女孩始终领悟不到其中的道理。别无他法唐艺昕只能放任女孩去受伤，痛过了她自然就明白了，爱上这样一个男人，要么彻底放手，要么学会分享，没有第三条路可以选。

不过初次谈心的两人没有料到，这个让女孩一夜成长的日子，居然来得这么早。

婚礼的选址定在了刘氏集团年初新开业的度假村里。同时行礼的两对新人穿着配对的礼服在彩花和礼炮中接受祝福。晚上的宴席摆得十分隆重，虽然大部分出席的都是和刘昊然他们有关的人，但既然是一起结的婚，张若昀他们也只能陪着一路应酬。眼看从席首到席尾密密麻麻坐了那么多人，最怕这种场面的张若昀隐隐就开始有些胃痛，再加上空腹饮酒带来的刺激，没多会他就有些脸色苍白地直喊投降。

一脸嫌弃的刘昊然不满地吐槽了句真没用，见后面反正都是一些远方亲戚就让唐艺昕先把人扶回席上歇息，自己和欧阳继续往后应酬。然而没想到等他们忙完回来的时候，张某人已经带着人吃饱喝足先行离场了，直接把后面所有的事情全都丢给自己。这时才意识到自己被摆了一道的刘昊然气得牙痒痒，宴席结束后累得直接洗澡睡觉。和他一同回来的欧阳娜娜那会儿还在镜前卸妆，看着床上疲累的刘昊然忍不住有些幸福地笑了笑。为了让人更好地休息，她贴心地关了房间里的大部分照明，又把镜前灯的亮度调暗了些。正要去洗澡却突然听到被扔在桌上的手机响起了铃声，连忙挂掉电话又调成静音，确认刘昊然没有被吵醒才进入浴室洗澡。

然而被挂了电话的张若昀却没她这么温柔体贴。他一边想着刘昊然这会儿在干嘛，一边又手痒地重拨了电话。坐在镜前涂护肤品的唐艺昕有些好笑地看着他，忍不住为他这种幼稚的举动提醒道：“你小心坏了别人好事遭打。”

“你不懂，刘昊然要真的在干正事，他一定会接电话的。这家伙就这么恶劣。”张若昀说着拿下这回拨通了但没被接起的电话看了看，腾一下从床上坐起来道，“我觉得他应该是在睡觉。”

唐艺昕好奇看着突然开始换衣服的张若昀，不懂道：“他睡觉你换衣服干嘛？”语毕她又突然醒悟道：“你不会是要去找他吧？”

“洞房花烛夜怎么能直接睡过去呢，他这样做太不人道了，我去把他敲醒。”张若昀说着就直接出了门，完全不顾唐艺昕在身后的呼喊。

而另一边，刚才被一阵震动吵得有些半醒的刘昊然正烦躁着准备再度入睡，结果又被一阵敲门声彻底吵醒。他闭着眼有些愠怒地喊了一声欧阳的名字，却没听到回音只听到浴室门后响着持续不断的水声。而此时门外的敲门声还在继续，无奈他只好掀开被子起身，想看看到底是哪个混蛋在扰人清梦。

许是大半夜的敲门声实在有些刺耳，刘昊然走到门边的时候欧阳停下了水声在浴室里问了一句是不是有人敲门。正心烦着的刘昊然没心思去回答，直接开了门就准备赶人，却不料被突然抱住吻住了唇。他惊得顿时睡意全无，正要推开眼前人就尝到一股干烈的酒香，紧接着久违的体温贴上了他的身体，一双笑得狡黠而又挑衅的双眼赤裸裸地朝他勾引着，惹得刘昊然一阵气笑，按住他的后脑便加深了这个吻。

许久没有亲热过的两人一下都像是憋了一身的火亟待发泄。粗暴且激烈的唇舌交缠激起阵阵酥麻的快感，过电般的震颤顺着背脊一路漫向全身，若有似无地撩拨着翻腾的情欲勾起下身的欲望。被吻得全身发热几乎都有些站不住的张若昀不得不暂时拉开距离喘一口气，半勃的阴茎的隔着裤子贴在刘昊然的大腿上来回磨蹭，没一会儿就蹭得自己浑身着火忍不住呻吟出声。

“骚货，刚才没找你老婆发泄吗？”刘昊然低骂着抓了把张若昀的屁股，久违的丰满和弹性触感一时让他有些爱不释手。

被捏得一阵舒爽的张若昀暧昧地低吟了几声，湿热的嘴唇贴住刘昊然的嘴唇情色的舔吻着，回道：“跟她做是爽前面，跟你做是爽后面，怎么能混为一谈呢？”语毕他又搂着刘昊然的脖子贴近了些，故意压低声线用气音撩拨道：“你再不来操我，我真要被饿死了。”

刘昊然受用地勾起了嘴角，正想着再调侃他一句，却被房内的欧阳给打断了。

“你们在干嘛？”刚从浴室出来就看到刘昊然貌似在门口抱着个人的欧阳忍不住打断道。然而听到她声音的两人却不慌也不忙，只是看了她一眼就干脆一起走进了屋子，这时她才发现来的人是张若昀。

“娜娜，你今晚去隔壁睡吧。”刘昊然没来由地突然道，欧阳意外地看着他，却都没来及开口询问原因就被张若昀打断了。

“你艺昕姐睡不着想找你叙旧，我哄半天了就是不听，只能来麻烦你啦。”张若昀一脸不好意思地拜托道，欧阳欲言又止地看着他，似乎很想反驳但又不知如何开口。

“可是……”欧阳为难地看着两人，过于复杂的情绪憋在心头几乎让她有些鼻酸。

“我知道你在想什么，没事，我不介意的。”刘昊然体贴着亲了亲她的额头，拿下她脖子上的湿了水的毛巾放在一旁。然而他越是这样做，欧阳越是觉得难受。

“……好，我知道了。”可是除了强颜欢笑，欧阳却想不到自己现在该怎么做。她在刘昊然的陪伴下离开了房间，听着那人对自己的关心话语，努力装出轻快的样子朝隔壁走去，可当门关上的那一刻，她还是忍不住哭了出来。

听到敲门声的时候唐艺昕还没意识到不对，直到她开门被欧阳扑了满怀才后知后觉地明白发生了什么。生怕败露的她赶紧关上门把欧阳带进房间，一边心疼地安抚她的情绪，一边替她擦掉眼角眼泪。然而伤心欲绝的女孩还是没能立刻领悟到自己该怎么做，她不解地抓着唐艺昕的手质问她为什么能这么冷静，难道她不爱张若昀吗，难道她不应该伤心和愤怒吗，为什么她可以这么平静，为什么？

唐艺昕安抚地拿下欧阳的手握在手心，没有回答她的质问只是反问：“那你有没有想过，当他们看到对方和我们在一起的时候，他们就成了现在的我们。”

欧阳愣住了，唐艺昕温柔地笑了笑，尽可能地跟她解释：“其实我们现在的关系，就像一个四人游戏，没有永远的赢家和输家，每个人所承受的痛苦和快乐都是相等的。你之所以觉得不公平，觉得愤怒，是因为你根本没有搞清创现状，你以为我们是两个简单的双人游戏，你所遵守的是完全不同的游戏规则，你和我们的立场完全不一样。但是娜娜，你不能用两个人的游戏规则来玩四个人的游戏，这是行不通的。你只能二选一，要么退出这个游戏，要么学会遵守游戏规则。”

欧阳安静地听着，努力地消化着，哭红的双眼渐渐地收了眼泪，似懂非懂地点了点头。

“早点睡吧，趁他们还没闹出太大的动静，不然今晚你就别想睡了。”唐艺昕笑着用湿巾给欧阳娜娜擦干净脸，随后熄了灯抱着女孩盖上了被子。

还在努力消化刚才那段话的女孩吸着鼻子嗯了一声，闭上眼入睡之时，迷迷糊糊地仿佛真听到了隔壁房间传来的动静。

重新又洗了个澡的两人坐在浴缸里一边接吻一边惬意地享乐。被灌了些烈酒的张若昀有些微醺地坐在刘昊然身上起伏摆动，湿热的穴道饥渴地吮吸着体内的阴茎，每一次紧密的磨蹭都激起舒爽的快感。已经许久没有尝过这滋味的人似乎在情欲的熏陶下醉得更厉害了，白皙的皮肤上泛起一阵诱人的绯红，挺立的乳尖被他用手指玩得又红又肿，那艳丽的色泽就如同熟透的樱果在等待采摘。

“你、你帮我舔一下——嗯！”

突然的酥麻让张若昀敏感地紧缩了一下，发软的腰深深地吞进了刘昊然的阴茎吮吸挤压。舒爽的快感激得人都不约而同低吟出声，刘昊然收紧胳膊圈住张若昀的腰，开始不满足于温和的性爱而激烈地挺动着。

顿时放荡的呻吟伴随着干脆的肉体碰撞声在封闭的浴室里回荡里起来。被舔咬得红肿的乳尖传来阵阵刺激的快感让张若昀不自觉地一抽一抽地夹紧了后穴。那些饥渴的嫩肉随着他的收缩吮吸摩擦他的阴茎，每一次的收紧都勾起一波过电的快感，惹得刘昊然小腹紧绷铃口大张，越发清晰的射精欲望不断刺激他敏感的神经。

为了更加方便自己的动作，刘昊然抱起张若昀放在梳妆台上，结实的手臂穿过他膝盖的下方架起他的两条腿，精瘦的腰部用力地挺动着，带着粗长的阴茎激烈地操干出水的软穴。

濒临高潮的男人舒爽地呻吟着开始套弄自己的阴茎，情色的喘息声从那双艳红的唇间不断地溢出。时高时低的性感嗓音勾人得要命，刘昊然粗喘着听着，双手掐着张若昀的腰用力得几乎要留下指印。越发收紧的穴口绞住了他的根部，不停搏动着的阴茎用力地摩擦着敏感的穴肉。越堆越高的快感持续拉扯着两人紧绷的神经，爆发的高潮一瞬冲毁了所有的矜持。

“刘昊然，我们做个约定好不。”高潮中还在颤抖不停的张若昀抱紧了刘昊然急切地吻上了他的唇，喘息着的话因为过于直白的话语而变得越发的媚淫，“以后每天你至少抱我一次，我保证乖乖听话随你折腾。”

刘昊然嗤笑一声，咬着张若昀的肉唇蛮横地在他体内抽插翻搅，把浓稠的精液弄得到处黏腻一片再也洗不干净。

“我还要照顾娜娜，哪那么多时间管你。”

张若昀不屑轻哼，收缩着穴道吮吸刘昊然尚未软下的分身，自信道：“我就不信你跟她做能爽过跟我做。”

刘昊然冷笑着抽出张若昀的后穴把人拽下来翻过压在镜子上，一手拉高他的腰便再次挺入其中狠干起来。期间他托起张若昀的下巴，舔了舔他的耳朵，低沉的嗓音性感而又冰冷地在他耳边轻道：

“谁给你的自信？”

张若昀咧嘴一笑，边叫边喘地承受着刘昊然的操干，得意地绷紧了臀部的肌肉吮吸体内的阴茎。

“难道、不是吗……你要、真那么、喜欢她……现在、你就不会、在这上我——啊、嗯唔——”

刘昊然轻笑了一声，没有承认也没有否认，只是加快了速度干得张若昀再说不出话。过于激烈的快感一波接一波几乎不间断地冲上了他的大脑，爆开的花火炸得他浑身战栗不能自已。第二波高潮紧随而来的悸动让张若昀爽得几乎无法发声，还没来得及勃起的阴茎酸麻地抖动着，在刘昊然熟练的套弄下很快就射出了前列腺液。最受不了这种麻刺快感的人又爽又怕地呜咽着，过于紧缩的穴道几乎夹得刘昊然有些生疼。

“啧，放松点，你夹再紧我也不会射的。”刘昊然说着用力地揉了揉张若昀的臀部，挺立的粗长缓慢而用力地在紧致的穴道里抽插了几下，然后抽出他的身体拍拍他的屁股示意他到床上去。

听话的人很快就拽过毛巾裹住自己趴上了床，高高撅起的臀部邀请地朝刘昊然晃了晃，紧接着就换来对方一记用力的扇打。

“一个月不见，你怎么骚得跟发情了一样。”

“我饿呀！你之前干我干得那么多，都把我胃口撑大了。现在别说一个月，你一星期不碰我我都难受。”张若昀一边说一边无意识地绷紧了双腿迎接刘昊然的扇打，那火辣辣的痛伴随着强烈的羞耻让他感到一阵扭曲的快感，被颤动的穴道也因此越发的兴奋，随着手指的插入嗷嗷待哺地战栗起来。

“谁让你不去上班，这笔帐我还没跟你算呢。”刘昊然说着一记猛插深入张若昀的体内，就着刚刚抹进去的润滑挺在他深处捣弄蹂躏着穴心，一直把人干得忍不住溢出哭腔时才抽回阴茎操干起来。

“你、还好意思说……啊、有了老婆、就不要秘书……唔嗯、我不走、你还能、记得我的好吗……嗯唔！”

“这么说，我还委屈你了？”

“不然、呢……嗯、啊哈……你轻点、嗯！”

“给你就受着，哪那么多有的没的。”刘昊然骂着又扇了下张若昀的臀部，渐渐地加快速度直把人操到床单里去。

激烈的快感不断地击打着酸麻的尾椎掀起层层的浪潮，高压的火花接二连三地在体内敏感的地方炸开，燃烧着汹涌的情欲，热得张若昀几乎要失去神志。然而抽打带来的疼痛总是在关键时刻唤回他的清醒，这种痛并快乐的折磨没多会就让他投降地呜咽出声。

因快感硬得滴水的阴茎在在腹间不停拍打着，红肿的乳头也被身下的床单磨得又爽又痛。无处不在的刺激接二连三地攻击着他的忍耐底线，电击般的快感频繁地打在坚硬的小腹上。渐渐有些守不住的张若昀还是呻吟着被操射了出来，酥麻的快感伴随着精液的射出快速地窜过了他的全身，激起的一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩惹得他战栗不止，敏感的后穴也因此夹紧了刘昊然。

“啧……动不动就高潮，你也真是够浪。被我操就这么舒服吗？”

“明知、故问……”爽得几乎说不出话来的张若昀断续地骂着，那撒娇般的语气听得刘昊然不禁一阵轻笑。

他捞起瘫软的张若昀抱在怀里，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵手指捏住他的乳头肆意地挑逗着。因此越发敏感的人就跟过电了一样抖个不停，抽搐的嫩肉吮吸着搏动的阴茎，没一会儿就榨出了浓稠的精液津津有味地吃着。因射精的快感而低吟出声的刘昊然奖励般地弹了下张若昀的乳尖，然后趁着人呜咽出声时扭过他下巴吻上了他的唇。

缠绵的吻很好地安抚了张若昀的颤动，热烈而又情色的酥麻快感勾引着他的渴望让他不自觉地转过了身坐在刘昊然的大腿上。难得纵容了他一次自作主张的刘昊然楼着张若昀的腰将他压在床上，刚射过还沾满着精液的阴茎紧贴着他同样半软的下体暧昧地磨蹭，那若有似无的快感很快就吊起了张若昀的胃口，让他不自觉地盘紧了双腿勾住刘昊然的腰，同时越发热情地吮吸着他的唇舌索取欢愉。

感受到男人乖巧邀请的刘昊然受用地勾起了嘴角，他轻咬着张若昀的下唇稍稍拉开了一点距离，指腹暧昧地时摩挲着他嘴角的小唇洞，勾引着男人主动伸出舌头来舔他的手指。

“还想要？”刘昊然明知故问道，手指夹住张若昀的舌头轻柔地揉捏着。无法说话的男人唯有闷哼着应了一声，写满了欲望的双眼毫不掩饰地直视刘昊然的眼睛。

“叫声好听的听听。”刘昊然命令道，指尖离开张若昀的舌头抚摸他嘴唇。躺在他身下的男人眼神懒散而魅惑，艳色的舌头缓慢地舔过了被他蹭得有些发干的嘴唇，然后轻声道：

“老公。”

刘昊然眼色暗了暗，磨蹭着张若昀嘴唇的动作不禁加大了力度。

“谁是你老公。”他貌似冷淡地回应着，可眼里身下的欲望却都是越来越重。

张若昀得意地勾起了嘴角，双手搂住刘昊然的脖子拉近两人的距离暧昧地舔了舔她的嘴唇。

“今晚是新婚之夜，你跟我洞房，你当然是我老公。”

刘昊然被他的逻辑气笑出声，却又敌不住自己被彻底勾起的欲望和情绪。他勾住张若昀的脖子用力地吻上了他的双唇，另一只手抬起他的后腰，下身顶住他的后穴随着他本人的引导一气插到了底。

再次被填满的男人舒服地叹息出声，修长的双腿勾在刘昊然的身后随着自然的晃动不停地撩着火。干得舒爽的刘昊然头一次纵容张若昀对他这般放肆，却又觉得不失为另一种风情别有滋味。他注视着身下这人情动性感的模样，心里数着他在自己这里的数几种身份，下属、床伴、哥哥、情人、甚至老婆，约数便越是感到气血上涌不能自已。

“若昀。”

第一次听到刘昊然这样叫自己名字的张若昀忍不住一阵轻颤，男人低沉性感的嗓音，似是温柔又像是阴狠的语气，就像一只手突然抓紧了他的心脏，让他倍感窒息。

“你可真是我的好哥哥。”

张若昀猛一抽气，还没被人碰过的阴茎几乎是失控地立即射了出来。

“昊然——”

“谁准你叫我名字了？”

突然冷下来的语调让张若昀又虐又爽地呻吟着，他抱紧了刘昊然亲吻他的耳朵，撒娇一般地贴着他的耳边低语：

“弟弟、老公、快疼疼哥哥。”

陡然加重的操干一下就让张若昀失声，刘昊然勾着嘴角笑得狠戾又肆意，又快又猛的挺动很快就让张若昀爽得丢掉了脑子。

人人都说春宵一刻值千金，而他不过用衣食无忧就买到了一个张若昀，从此日日夜夜，予取予求。这桩买卖，他刘昊然做得不亏。

完。


End file.
